


A Marick Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [50]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, almost a year old from posting date good lord, how many Duel Monsters jokes can I make, opinions that did not waver once Book 2 aired, pre-emptive Book 2 character opinions, pre-emptive Book 2 shipping opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marick Fanfic

            “A _duel_?”

            “ _Duo_ , a _duo_ ,” Varrick said. When Ming didn’t respond he pressed on. “A business duo, a partnership, like the arrangement Miss Sato and I have—only less boats and cars and more buildings and real estate.”

            Ming raised a laconic eyebrow and sipped his tea. “What makes you think I’m in business?”

            “You play your cards right and you could be,” Varrick said. “Could even popularize that whole penthouse thing all over the world.” Ming didn’t say anything. “Come on, think about it!” Varrick sat forward in his chair, almost rising off it to lean on the table. “An affluent young man such as yourself, recovering from tragedy, banned from the very league that caused that tragedy, all that strain and drama... it’d be a great story, great drama, and people would eat it up.”

            Ming took another sip of tea to hide rolling his eyes. “That’s presuming quite a bit.”

            Varrick twined his fingers together beneath his chin, elbows on the table. “I know what I’m about when it’s about business.”

            “You read the papers,” Ming said. “That doesn’t mean you know anything.”

            Varrick studied him, suddenly unwontedly quiet and serious, and Ming was minded to let the silence stretch out.

            Eventually Varrick let out a childish snort and threw his arms out. “You got no heart for it, huh?”

            Ming gave a private smile. “I keep it for other things.”


End file.
